Unexpected Turnabout
by TwilightWindWaker
Summary: Edgeworth has done a very good job all those years hiding his liking to Phoenix. But when something unexpected happens, he just doesn't know how to react. Wright/Edgeworth. Ages 10 and up for yaoi, and Ages 2 and up for people who can read.


Tori: Hello there, really nice people! Thanks for viewing this story. If you just want to get to the story, then scroll down until you get to the next section. Don't forget to review! Compliments and insults are welcome!

Franziska: *whip*

Tori: Aaaugh!

Franziska: Fool! Welcoming insults just shows that your desperate for reviews! If there is one thing I have learned, don't ask for love! *whip*

Tori: Aaagh! Alright, alright! I'll stop! Just don't whip me, ok?

Franziska: I do what I want, you foolish foolhardy fool!! *whip*

Tori: Ooouuch! I should have known you would do that. *rubs cheek*

Disclaimer: All these characters in the story do not belong to me. They belong to Capcom and I do not-

Franziska: *whip*

Tori: Aaaagh! What the hell?!

Franziska: Everyone knows that they don't belong to you. Just get to the story!

Tori: Alright, alright! Geez!

* * *

Unexpectedly 

_A journal entry written by Miles Edgeworth_

July 4th

This wasn't planned out. I didn't expect this to ever happen. It makes me feel happy, but then again, it really scares me. I don't know why. I really like him but I didn't want it to get this far. Not yet.

It was yesterday morning. I was sitting on my desk, signing some paperwork for a case I am suppose to be prosecuting next week. I was in my office for most of the morning alone, until _he_ came him. You probably know who I'm talking about. The guy I really like. He had the same look he always has every time I see him, nothing different than before. Not even his suit.

"What is it you want, Wright?" I asked him a little harshly. I didn't mean to be harsh with him, it's just that he makes me feel uneasy when he's around me. I don't like showing any hint of liking him.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me and Maya to go watch fireworks tonight," he offered and put on one of his sheepish smiles.

I always loved it when he smiled like that.

"As flattering as that sounds, Wright, I am busy as you can see, and I'll be busy all day." I told him, looking back down at the papers I had stacked neatly on my desk. _Sorry, Wright. Maybe next time…_

"Oh come on, Edgeworth. Can't you take a break from work and relax for one night?" he pleaded.

_He cares that much to ask again?_

"I'm a very busy man, Wright. I can't afford to take any breaks from my work, therefore I can't leave my office, not even for a holiday. I'm sorry, Wright." I replied. _I really am…_

He just stood there, while I returned to my paperwork pretending to read what was on the paper. I was waiting for him to leave and close the door, but he stayed.

"If there isn't anything else you need, Wright, then-"

"Your always in your office, Edgeworth. One little break isn't going to hurt you.," he told me with is puppy-dog eyes piercing into mine. _You really aren't going to leave without a fight._

I tried not to show any mercy on him, ignoring the fact that I was probably going to regret it later. "Wright, my answer isn't going to change, so if you would please-"

"Edgeworth…" he whimpered. He started to slowly walk towards me, making me feel… you know… nervous. I felt like my cheeks were going to flush into pink any second, but something completely unexpected happened.

My office started to slightly rumble, shaking the pictures I had up on the wall and moving the pen that was laid on my desk. Phoenix immediately stopped in his tracks while everything started to shake furiously every second. I was so scared that I collapsed onto the floor and covered my head. But the shaking only increased to where book shelves were tumbling down and windows were breaking. I kept my eyes shut waiting for it to all stop. I was shaking so much that I didn't realize that someone was tugging on my hand. I was just sitting there rolled up in a ball while the ground before me was shaking. And that was all I could remember until darkness crept upon me.

I'm not really sure how long I was out. But everything was dark in my office and I couldn't see a thing. I felt broken glass right beside my shaking body. But that was not all I felt. Someone had their arms wrapped around me. I didn't know who it was until I remembered that I wasn't alone before the earthquake occurred. That's when I felt a chill run up my spine.

_Ph-Ph-Phoenix… he's… hugging me… h-h-how long was I out?_

"Your alright, Edgeworth," I heard him gently whisper in my ear. "The lights are out, but we'll be fine." He didn't let go of me, and I realized that my head was resting on his shoulder. _What is his shoulder doing under my head?!_

I was still shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't believe the fact that the guy who I had feelings for was here comforting me. I never knew… that… this day would ever come… Not that I wanted it to. I just wanted to fantasize just a little bit longer before I made any move of any kind.

I was relieved that the lights were out or else he would have seen how red my cheeks probably were. I was feeling so uneasy, it felt like I was going to faint a second time. Why did it have to happen so soon?


End file.
